ace x nami: The little sister
by Yeahitsmefreya
Summary: Ace has a crush on his brothers best friend can he keep a hold on his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Aight so I wanted to write one cause I never have before call it experimenting with new ideas.**

 **Parker out…**

Aces pov

It is wrong. I know it's wrong yet somehow each time she stepped into the room I couldn't help but stare at the way her small pubescent chest rose in time with her breathing. Like I say it was wrong, but it's not like I'm perving out on some twelve year old… she is 15, soon to be 16 the legal age in this country but I understand how it was wrong… very wrong. It wasn't however her body that drew me towards her it was the glow of her short orange hair and the cheeky grin she often bore on her rosy sun kissed face that brought me to have the constant pull of heart ache and adoration each time I so much as think about her with all her charm, intelligence and wit made her really irresistible to me.

Nami. My kid brothers best friend which perhaps made the situation even worse considering I'm more or less three years her senior. Perhaps if the situation was different and we were both older and way past the drinking age of 18, it would be more appropriate. She's in year ten at the moment missing out on being in year eleven by only a couple of months meaning she is in Luffys year despite being almost a full year older. Me however, I left mandatory education age 16 to work with a man named Whitebeard who runs the entire military base for a huge area of land, it's good though he considers all of us working for him his sons and I've even risen pretty high in the ranks into the position of commanding officer of the second division

At the moment I live in a mansion with the other twelve commanding officers as well as whitebeard who we call 'pops' it's a good job pretty laid back if pops needs us to go do something he'll call one of us commanders to take care of it with our divisions or sometimes even just a handful of the commanders. My youngest brother Luffy is only in high school right now but the one older than him but still younger than me is Sabo who is training to be in the army right now but in a different base to mine.

Right now however, I'm sat in my good friend Nojikos house with my best friends Marco and Thatch we had just gotten back from a long mission overseas so pops said we could have the week off. The weather was scorching and I was trying to inch closer to the window to catch any sort of cool breeze that may flow through it. Marco and Thatch were playing a card game and Nojiko was laughing silently at the concentrated look on Thatches face as he realised he might not be as good at the game as he originally thought.

"Royal flush." Marco stated with his normal disinterested face.

"HOW THE FU-you know what dude I really can't be bothered anymore you win…" Thatch sighed.

"fufufu, maybe it's for the best my baby sister will be back soon I don't want that kind of language around her~" Nojiko stated my ears perk up at that.

"Nami's coming?" I say trying not to sound like I care too much.

"umhh yeah, speaking of which Luffy will be coming round too I said he could come for tea looks like I'll need to go buy more food," she giggles again as I smile slightly remembering my brothers huge appetite.

"I'll just pop out for a bit then you guys are welcome to stay here if you'd like?"Nojiko offered

"No thanks for the offer but I've got some last minute jobs to do that should have done ages ago I'll see you around though!" Marco states calmly, standing up from the floor along with Thatch.

"I'm kinda tired so I'll be going now too thanks or having us ," he said as they both left through the front door saying their final goodbyes.

"Actually, Nojiko I was wondering if I could stay for a while I'd like to see Luffy I haven't seen him in a while if it's not a problem tho?" I ask casually standing from where I sat to be more polite.

"Ah, of course it's no problem Ace I'll be back later make yourself at home they should be here soon," She answered smiling as she grabbed her sunglasses and car keys and set off out the door. I watch her drive down the street in her litter bug car then turning around I shuffle awkwardly on the spot before sitting down on the sofa watching some weird cooking program we had had on in the back ground. I did actually want to see Luffy but there was something or someone else who excited me about seeing as well she turned sixteen in like two weeks so close until I can do something with my feelings. I'm busy in my own thoughts till I hear the front door being unlocked.

Nami's PoV

Idiot, actual moron he was supposed to be coming back to my house for tea but the dumbass managed to get a detention luckily Miss Nico said she would drop him off later because he sure as hell doesn't know the way to my house ,Miss Nico is my Favourite teacher. I sigh as I unlock the door to me and my sisters house, it's been a long day as I step in I take my shoes off and hang up my bad near the door its actually boiling so I shrug my jumper of and hand that up too walking into the living room I call my sister.

"hey nojiko…" I start only to notice it's not Nojiko in here but the dumbasses older brother

"oh hey nam-!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!" I yell it's been a really long day he stood up and did a 90 degree bow.

"im sorry I didn't mean to surprise you, Nojiko went out shopping and told me to wait here," he stated calmly as I felt my cheeks go slightly hot from embarrassment of yelling at the older man.

"um it's okay…" I say not quite sure what to do I haven't felt like this before embarrassed infront of someone it's not in my characteristics, perhaps it's because he is incredibly attractive with is his dark black hair and boyish freckles and he was so tall and muscular and tan and jesus Christ I sound like I have a goddamn school girl crush, shaking my head quite vigorously I swear I feel my face go hotter.

Aces PoV

I stand back up looking down at the small girl (remember nami's only 15 here) smiling slightly I see her cheeks slowly lighting up a dark pink colour as she looked like she is having a self conflict. I start to smirk as she looks up at me slowly catching my eye before ducking her head back down quickly avoiding eye contact so I gently put my finger under her chin lifting her head up to force her to look at me.

"You okay there? ~ " I ask slyly inching my face towards hers.

"yes?" she says quite defiantly which I think is so… cute.

"why is your face so red? ~ " I ask teasingly.

"i-it's not!" she said a little less sure now chuckling I move even closer to her face breathing on her ever so slightly.

"Are you embarrassed by chance sweetheart? ~ " I know this is wrong but I can't help but tease her a little bit… she has such great reactions.

"NO" she yells backing away from me she goes to give a several swift punches but I grab her arms before she has the chance still smirking and pin her against a near by wall lifting her up of the ground seen as she was still quite short and obviously hadn't reached her full height yet.

I tsked into her ear " Calm down I ain't gonna hurt you~"

"then put me down," she muttered challengingly.

"I don't think I want to, you're too cute~" making her go even more pink against her will.

" ." she stated irritated as I just laughed deeply and pulled away slightly to look at her face in more detail and into her beautiful dark caramel/chocolate eyes.

"But it's truue ~ sooo pretty," I sing as I feel myself starting to grin even more when she starts whining and turning her face so she doesn't have to look at me.

"Let me down!" she whined again. As I tsked her ear again.

"like I said princess what if I don't want too? I don't want to let you escape now you're at my mercy I could do anything to you," I say pressing my body further into her so I could grind my hips in between her legs slightly chest pushing up against hers so I can hear her little heart beating faster and the sound of her gasping at my slightly bulging area probing against her smooth one.

" ah that sound was cute~ I wonder what other noises you can make, but I guess I should stop you're a bit young for this adult stuff," I say to mock her easing up on the grinding a bit.

"shut up! I-I'm almost old enough for.." the words dying in her mouth. I lean my nose against hers smirking again.

"old enough for what? Hmm? Old enough to get fucked?~ " I tease her again.

"well i-I uum" she stuttered.

" take it you've never been with anyone before?" I chuckled

"you have?" she countered my question frustrated.

"Yes. Several times…" I answered honestly and she seemed to look down at that.

"but none of them were nearly as special to me as you are…" I whisper looking into her eyes .

"prove it." She whispered back. I pressed into her again but more gentle this time as I leaned forward her eyes became hazy I leaned further forward and our lips met passionately as I pushed my head further forward into her soft lips it began to get more passionate.

Namis PoV

I really don't know what to do. This is all very out of the blue, I had thought about this kind of thing before, with Ace, but even when we were in the same school he was one of the most attractive guys in the school almost all the girls were in love with him, I'm sure they still are as he's grown up his features have become even more prominent and beautiful when I go out with him and Luffy on the odd occasion it'd hard not to notice all the feminine giggles and bright blushes, I in fact prided myself on not falling into a giggling mess around the boy's especially Ace as I've now them almost my entire life. Now however, is a different matter at the close proximity we were in my face felt like it had caught on fire. He had definitely done this before, I did however consider the fact he might be more confident due to his certainty that I definitely have not. He pushes me further into the wall keeping my arms pined securely beside my head as her rolls his hips into mine again in an effort for me to open my mouth which I barely manage to keep closed as I feel the heat rising in me as my body is surrendering to Aces and my senses are drowning in his smoky dark smell and strong taste. He ran his tongue against my lips and attempted to force it through but I kept my lips sealed tight as I started to smirk at his attempts.

All a sudden I feel a painful sting go across my lower lip. As I gasp and move my tongue to sooth the wound Aces abruptly moves into my mouth and pushes at mine as we begin to fight for entry to each other's mouths. Obviously he won and pinned my tongue down to explore my wet cavern. He began to pull my tongue with his as he let me explore his mouth until we both pulled away. He chuckled hot breath blowing on my face.

"we'd better stop, fifteen," he reminded I scowled at that.

"what am I just a number to you?"

"what?" he asked dumbly

"you got to annoy me for a bit so you're gonna leave now?" I answered as he sighed letting me down and taking a step away from me.

"I haven't got what I want yet I don't think you understand you're-"

"special to you, you've said that ain't exactly reassuring" I snap as he sighs again and runs a hand through his dark locks and suddenly steps forward to idle with one of my own.

"weather you believe it or not yet, you mean a lot to me and I want you in ways more than you think I do… I want you to be more than just my kid brothers best friend I want you to be mine I'm not very patient but I will wait for you, you can count on that in the mean time I should go," he sighs

"why were you here to start with?" I ask apprehensively as he fiddles with my orange lock staring at it intently.

"I was going to wait for Luffy cause Nojiko said he was coming here but I have other opportunities and I don't know how your sister would feel if she knew it was just you and me her~ " giggled slightly and I was taken aback by the sound.

"w-well okay. Will I see you around?" I ask trying not to seem too hopeful as he put his hands on both my cheeks.

"of course, I can't wait see you around," he muttered before he kissed me warmly on the head and left me in a slight haze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo so I couldn't be bother writing it all in one so here's the rest of it**

Aces PoV

I was away on another mission when Nami turned sixteen it's now late October I'm walking around desperately at the moment trying to find the orangette in question. We had been dating in secret for about a month however because of Nami still being underage we hadn't actually gotten to the act of… doing it. That's fine though I don't mind taking things slow… I'm pretty sure she's quite nervous about it anytime I tease her about it she goes bright red and tries to change subject.

 **Text message**

" **hi I got cold and went to yours Marco let me in are you coming back?"**

Of course she did I feel irritation wash through me, I love her but she can be really selfish…

" **hi yeah… thanks for telling me."**

" **don't be upset you'll forgive me anyway,"**

I could be very mean to her now…

" **maybe I won't… see you there be ready,"**

" **lmao why do I feel like i should be concerned?"**

I smirk reading her text then turning my phone off she should be concerned…

Namis Pov

I got a shiver running down my spine when he said I should be ready, it was only a joke leaving him I hope he's not too annoyed oh well… I'm sat on the end of his bed at the moment trying to think to something to say that might cover my ass. I hear his door open and I sit up even more straight as he walks through the door locks it and takes his coat of before turning around to face me…

" I was looking for you for ages," he frowns stepping forward towering over me. He grabs my chin and makes me look at him.

"you not got anything to say?"

"I do but I don't feel like saying it,"

"you might want to reconsider that answer," he whispered aggressively into my ear I try to not let my resolve crumble.

"try me." I daringly replied as he ground his teeth together and pushed me onto his bed before pulling me up a bit further so I'm lying fully on his mattress. He crawls on top too, sitting on my waist, pinning my arms down with his knees. He's really heavy and i can't move an inch as he look down at me the light from his bedside table highlighting his face perfectly freckles decorating his cheeks adoringly. I found myself in quite awe at the superiority he was radiating at the moment… perhaps I had gone slightly too far…


End file.
